The YouTube Love Affair
by YukinoHana015
Summary: When CinnamonToastKen shocked PewDiePie and the others that he wanted to get married to this mystery girl he barely knew, they all planned to stop it from happening but when PewDiePie met the same mystery girl he fell quickly in love with her. PewDiePie didn't say a word and planned his own scheme on stealing the girl before Ken does. What mystery does this girl have? find out!
1. That girl in the rain

**Author's Note: **New Story! really wanted to make a different story.

**Warning: Graphic, nudity, Sexual encounters, Hate speech**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Girl in the rain**

* * *

"I want to marry her."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing from his mouth. for years, they thought Ken was hopelessly in love with Minx but suddenly he just wants to get married to a girl he only met a few days ago.

"Man, I think you just ate some dog poo and got high." Felix cracked his usual joke but of course he was against it. but it was all too sudden. Marzia grabbed his arm and nodded as they all looked at each other.

"We need to meet her first pal." Cry replied with a sigh.

"Did you tell Minx already?" Marzia asked him a little worried about what would minx say about him suddenly getting married.

"Com'on guys, it's not like I'm already married or what. I just want to propose to her, I don't even know if she'll say yes considering the fact we're not even dating yet!" Ken pouted with disappointment. He never thought that his friends would disagree like this.

"WHAT?!" they all laughed finally unworried.

"You guys are impossible seriously!"

"Well, if you really like her then why not court her like you did with Minx Ken?" Felix grinned at him as Cry tapped him by the shoulder as to cheer him up.

"Com'on dude, just court her first. Don't jump into conclusions like that." Felix said with a can of beer on his hand

"I guess you're right." Ken Smiled at them as he reached for his phone then quickly lost his attention to it.

The day went on and nothing happened. Ken thought he just jackassed his friends with the sudden decision but he was certain that he was really in love with that girl.

Felix let out a sigh of relief when Ken said it was just a fluke. that was the last thing he would've want to hear from Ken, his bestfriend. Cry and Marzia already bid him goodbye leaving him on his big apartment.

"Alone again,." He sighed and noticed that it was already raining heavily outside not worried about Cry and Marzia though but Ken. He knew very well the things bothering Ken and He didn't like it.

He glanced at the window and watched the rain pour but something caught his attention.

A girl about 5 feet tall stood at the pouring rain with her head down but then lifted herself up maybe because she felt his eyes presence at her. Felix's eyes couldn't stare away on her beautiful blue eyes. after making his eye contact.

He hurriedly down his apartment as to help her but unfortunately she was gone even before he got out of the door. He felt unpleasant and butterflies on his stomach.

"Who is she?" He asked himself determined to find that girl in the rain.

The next day, Felix recorded a few videos to put on his YouTube channel before flying to Italy for another Vidcon. but as he browse the wonderful wonders of Youtube the video entitled "Help me find that girl in the rain" caught his attention. it hit 100m views on YouTube with 98m likes and 298 dislikes.

He watched the video and at shocked it was that same girl he saw that night. quickly noticing the owner of the video made him gulped "ke-ken?". He started to panicking and he accidentally broke his Razor Headset.

"FUCK!"

He kept staring at his phone, E-mail and YouTube Channel to check if people already posted a response on his video about that mysterious girl in the rain. He let out a big sigh when the response was just fans against it or whatever.

He pulled out his phone again to check if there was any progress with his mystery girl but at no luck but he did got a few messages from friends like, Minx, Pewds and Cry.

"When will I see you again.." He sighed as he close his eyes with disappointment then he caught himself staring blankly on his ceiling.

(RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING)

Breaking the trance he was in, he excitedly picked up his phone wishing it was at least an information about that girl in the rain.

"Hello?"

"Is this CinnamontoastKen?"

"Ye-yes."

"Thank you for actually answering the phone!" the girl from the other line excitedly said, He was about to drop the call disappointed and pissed off but then.

"That girl in the rain is not from the states Ken!"

"Are you sure?" He excitedly said to the girl but then he was oblivious if she was telling the truth.

"Do you have any proof that she is the Girl in the rain?" He asked.

"I knew you would ask that. I'm about to send her picture and a few information I know about her. Keep in touch if you wanna know more. Bye!"

(line disconnected)

A smile painted on his face as he hopelessly open his business e-mail. He still had doubts about that girl who called but then again it didn't hurt to try.

He choked on the beer he just drank as he opened his E-mail "I just found the love of my life."

Excitedly calling everybody and messaging his closes friends about the good news, he totally forgot the girl who actually gave him the information but one things for sure, He needs to find the girl in the rain.


	2. The Birthday Party

**Author's Note: Pewds and friends meets Anthony's little sister! **

**Warning: Graphic, nudity, Sexual encounters, Hate speech**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -The Birthday Party**

* * *

Anthony's phone was ringing again but he was too lazy to pick it up so it went up straight to their answering machine again.

"Hey, Anthony! It's your mother. Please do tell me you are actually going to have this secret birthday party you promised your sister a few years ago. She's turning 21 in case you forgot. and it's a week from now. Make sure you do as you promise her and don't forget her condition! Okay? I gotta go. see you soon darling. mommy loves you."

Beep! '26 messages received'

"OH FIRETRUCK!" He quickly got off his bed and ran to Ian's bedroom bashing the door down.

"IAN! IAN! WAKE UP GODDAMN IT!" Anthony jumped to Ian's bed

"WH-AT?! COM'ON ANTHONY.. GET OFF ME! LET ME SLEEP!" Ian yawned pushing Anthony off of him as he covered his face under the pillow

"It's my sister's birthday next week Dude and we haven't planned anything for her!"

Anthony was already freaking out as Ian joined his agony. They didn't know what to do about the party at all considering that they have to attend Vidcon and was busy planning it that made the both of them totally forgot the party they were supposed to throw for Ant's sister.

"Jesus! If we haven't been too busy planning Vidcon this wouldn't have happened!" Anthony crashed to the couch grabbing the controller.

"move over." grabbing the second controller.

A few minutes of playing videogames, they both threw away the controller off their hands and laid on their backs.

"My sister is seriously going to hate me if i don't make this promise a reality Ian." He sighed.

"I know. I just remembered when she was just a kid she told me you never talked to her or played with her since we.. well.. smosh.." Ian stopped for a moment letting out a huge sigh this time.

"fuck man! now, i feel even badder.."

"Don't worry, I feel bad too cause i also made her a promise."

"What promise?"

"Well.." Ian cut off his tongue that he totally forgot it was a secret making Anthony stand from his seat facing him as he shakes him to spill it out.

" Ian!" Anthony seriously pissed off making Ian Squeal like a little girl.

"Okay, Okay! I kinda... well... promised her I'll marry her when she turns 21.."

"YOU WHAT?! YOU FUCKING WHAT?!"

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"OH I WILL! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S A SLOW AND PAINFUL ONE!"

"NO NO NO ANTHONY! I DOUBT SHE EVEN REMEMBER THAT! COM'ON!"

"OH FUCK YOU IAN!"

When Anthony was about to kick Ian's ass, Ian's phone rang and picked it up.

"Oh hey, Anthony it's for you. She said she's your siste-"

grabbing the phone away from Ian's hands and answering it instead "Oh hey! little sister. How are you?"

"Brother, is this you?" a warm voice replied.

"Yes, little sister. my little cupcake." He chirped happily when he heard his sister's voice

"funny, i thought i kinda heard someone's voice earlier."

"Uh.. yeah yeah, that's well a friend of mine.."

"Oh, a friend of yours.. is it.. Ian?"

"Yes! Hi Anthony's sister!" Ian being a child again.

"Shut up Ian!"

"hahaha.. you're still the big brothers i grew up too.."

"Ye-yes, so are you ready for your birthday next week cupcake?"

"Yeah yeah are you anthony's sister?"

"Uhmm... Yes. I'm quite excited to see the both of you actually.. so, see you in a few days okay?"

"Of course. Me and Ian missed you a lot and sorry if we weren't there to see you grow up.."

"It's okay brother, I'm all grown up now and I can walk myself to school now.."

"oh, that's great cupcake but why do you walk from school? I think I told mom and dad to get you a car."

"ooh.. ohh.. sorry brother.. i need to go, I need to study now... See ya soon and I love you Anthony and Ian."

After the phone conversation, Ian grabbed the laptop as he watched Anthony seat on the couch with his phone on his hand probably, making calls to his friends and invite them to the party.

"Hey, Anthony. What's your sister's name again?" He asked.

"Why?" Anthony gave him that annoyed look

"Well, Do you have her as a friend on facebook?"

"hm. I don't."

"why? She's your sister right? You should know." Ian pointed out.

"I know but she might not have one. She's not like those hipsters that posts stupid stuff of facebook or twitter."

"True. but aren't you curious what she looks like now?" tempting him, Ian slowly slips the laptop to his lap.

"Com'on Ant."

Slowly typing his sister's name on the search bar N-i-n-a P-a-d-i-l-l-a.

They couldn't believe their eyes when Anthony's sister's profile showed up on their Screen. "OH MY FIRETRUCK!"

they looked at each other as they browse further unto his sister's profile.

"Oh my fucking god Anthony! Nina is so fucking hot! Thank you Puberty!"

"HEY HEY HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE REFERRING TOO! IDIOT!" Anthony angrily whacks him on the head.

"Awww! okay okay. but she is hot."

"Thank God for Puberty!"

Amazed of how Anthony's little sister grew to be, Ian thought his promise over and finally got his decision. As for Anthony, He decided to invite and ask other YouTubers to help him with his little sister's birthday.


End file.
